Creature of the Night
by YouLivexYouDie
Summary: Oneshot. Jackie saw the Rocky Horror Picture Show and is now constantly aroused. Hyde is exhausted. JH. Takes place during Season 5.


**A/N: **I wrote this while I was watching _The Rocky Horror Picture Show_(obviously). Seriously, it really is the best movie ever. I don't care what anyone says; it's absolutely amazing. However, I saw that the movie was made in the 70's so I was like "Oh, what the hell? Why not?" So this fic is deticated to all you _That 70's Show _and _Rocky Horror Picture Show_ fans out there. I hope you enjoy this.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _That 70's Show _or _The Rocky Horror Picture Show._

**

* * *

**

**Creature of the Night**

**_**

_Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty._

* * *

It was late at night and the gang was still in the basement. Well, all accept Jackie who had announced that she was going to the movies a few hours ago. None of them went with her, not even her own boyfriend, Steven Hyde. They all thought she was going to see another one of those chick flicks.

Needless to say, all their jaws dropped when Jackie came bursting into the basement wearing a black leather bustier, black panties, long black leather boots, and a leather jacket. Her face was heavily coated with dark and bright make-up. Her hair puffed out sexily under a small biker girl hat (which of course was leather). She was like every man's birthday present wrapped all in leather. She gave them all a bright red lipsticked smile.

"Hey, guys!" She greeted overly cheerily. They were silent and continued to stare at her wide eyed. "What?" She asked confused.

"Jackie…" Donna cleared her throat. "What are you wearing?"

Jackie's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as she looked down at her outfit. Realization hit her and she grinned looking back up at her flabbergasted friends.

"Oh, this is what I wore to the movies." She replied enthusiastically.

"You wore that to the movies?" Hyde shouted standing up.

"Yeah, but it's okay. Everyone was dressed like this." Jackie said reassuringly.

"What?" Donna and Eric asked at the same time.

"What movie did you see?" Kelso and Fez also asked at the same time; however they sounded much more interested than Donna and Eric.

"The Rocky Horror Picture Show." She answered casually.

"What!" They all shouted in unison.

"God, what is wrong with you people? Stop shouting." Jackie demanded with her hands covering her ears.

"You actually saw that movie?" Donna asked and Jackie shot her another confused look. "I mean… uh, you don't seem like someone who would want to see that movie." She continued cautiously. "I heard that only freaks went to see that movie."

"That's what I thought at first too, but then someone told me that everyone was going in half naked. I just had to go after that. And it was…" Jackie trailed off with a dreamy look.

"And it was what?" Fez asked extremely curious.

"And it was… the sexiest thing I've ever seen!" Jackie groaned out.

The gang stared at her shocked again. However, Hyde jolted a bit. He had never heard his girlfriend speak this way. Speaking with such… pleasure. He felt his pants becoming tighter.

"Jackie, are you okay?" Eric asked after seeing her shiver.

"I need… All those people were so sexy. I need to be in an orgy!" She nearly shouted.

Their shock just kept growing, especially when Jackie left the basement announcing she was going to find people from the movie theater to have an orgy with. Despite his 'stiffness', Hyde stood up.

"Well, I better go stop her from doing something stupid." He said before leaving to go after his girlfriend.

Fez also stood up and rushed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Kelso asked.

"I am going to see that movie. Half naked women and orgies!" The foreigner said almost hyperventilating. Kelso's eyes widened.

"Oh my God, you're right!" He shouted in realization. "Come on let's go, Fez."

And with that the two men practically ran out of the basement.

Eric and Donna looked at each other. They shook their heads.

"We have really weird friends." Eric announced.

"Yep." Donna said nodding in complete agreement.

. . . . . . . . . .

Hyde came back to the basement an hour later. He was sweaty and tired. He trudged to his chair and fell into it. He sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes under his sunglasses. Eric and Donna stared at him. He quickly noticed.

"What are you two looking at?" He snapped looking towards them.

"You look… really tired." Eric said keeping his arm wrapped around Donna's shoulders.

"Yeah… Jackie and I just had sex in the Camino." He said sighing again.

"Was it bad or something?" Eric asked noticing all the sighs.

"Man, sex with Jackie is never bad." Hyde stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well then what's with all the sighing?" Donna asked this time.

"This sex was… different."

"Different?" The two lovers asked in unison.

"Yeah… she was really forceful and aggressive. She was very… dominant." Hyde said rubbing the back of his head.

"And did this bother you?" Eric asked.

"Are you kidding me? It was the best sex I've ever had." Hyde said with a smirk. "The girl exhausted me after fifteen minutes, but she just kept going and going. It was-"

"Please, do not finish that sentence!" Donna nearly screeched. "The last thing I want is to hear anymore about your sex life with Jackie. Besides she's probably going to tell me all about it tonight."

Hyde didn't say anything else, but that very satisfied smirk was still on his face.

* * *

"Guys, I'm serious! You needto see that movie. It really was the sexiest thing ever." Kelso told Donna and Eric.

It had been a few days since Jackie came into the basement telling them all about her Rocky Horror adventure. The gang, minus Hyde and Jackie, were sitting at the Hub. Kelso and Fez had officially seen the movie eight times.

"It is true!" Fez almost shouted not able to contain his happiness and excitement. "It gave me so many needs I almost had a heart attack. It was truly the best experience of my life." He continued and it really did look like he was going to have a seizure or something.

"See!" Kelso said pointing at Fez. "That movies changes people."

Just then Hyde walked into the Hub. He looked completely and utterly exhausted. It looked like he was about to just drop right then and there.

"Hyde… you okay, man?" Eric asked when his curly haired friend sat at the table.

"Do I look okay?" He asked bitterly.

"What happened to you?" Donna asked concerned.

"That stupid Rocky Horror crap is what happened to me." Hyde replied causing Fez to rise from his chair.

"Do not dare speak ill of the best movie in the universe!" He demanded pointing an accusing finger at Hyde.

"Whatever, man." Hyde waved Fez off.

"You didn't even see it. How could it have any affect on you?" Kelso asked making his foreign friend sit down and relax.

"Because my girlfriend saw it." Hyde mumbled and they all shot him confused looks. He sighed knowing he had to continue. "Everywhere we go, no matter where it is, Jackie wants to have sex."

"Um, how is that a problem?" Kelso asked looking at Hyde as if he were insane.

"Because I'm exhausted!" Hyde snapped. "I want to sleep but she won't let me. I barely even have time to eat. It's a miracle that I even made it here!"

"Wow… that's intense." Donna said patting Hyde on the shoulder.

"Yeah… hey, if you can't handle it anymore I could always take Jackie off your hands- Ow!" Kelso yelped when Hyde punched him in the arm.

"Shut-up, you moron." He demanded his insensitive friend.

"Geeze, Hyde, it was just a suggestion!" Kelso said rubbing his sore arm.

Once again, Eric and Donna looked towards each other shaking their heads. They really did have weird friends.

. . . . . . . . . .

When the gang entered the basement, they heard music playing in Hyde's room. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"That's probably Jackie… wanting more sex." He said sorrowfully.

"Just tell her how exhausted you are." Donna urged him. "Play the guilt card on her if you have to." She said with a light smile.

"All right." Hyde said then trudged towards his bedroom.

Hyde walked into his room ready to give Jackie a piece of his mind. However, his mind went completely blank once he saw what his petite girlfriend was doing.

Jackie was dressed in black bra and panties with sexy black stilettos. She was dancing lightly to music while running her hands all over her body.

"I'll put up no resistance, I want to stay the distance. I've got an itch to scratch, I need assistance: Toucha toucha toucha touch me, I wanna be dirty. Thrill me chill me fulfill me, creature of the night." Jackie sang continuing to sway to the music sexily. She looked back at Hyde and gave him a lustful look.

Hyde was no longer exhausted as he pounced on her.

. . . . . . . . . .

The gang had waited fifteen minutes for Jackie and Hyde to come out from his room. They expected to see a very disappointed Jackie and a relieved looking Hyde.

"Do you think he backed out in telling her?" Eric asked, however right after he said that his question was answered-

"Oh God, Steven, yes!" Came Jackie's shouts of pure pleasure and ecstasy from Hyde's bedroom.

They all blinked a few times.

"Does that answer your question?" Donna asked her boyfriend.

"Oh yeah…"

. . . . . . . . . .

Hyde rolled off of Jackie breathing heavily, he fell next to her on his cot. Both were slick with sweat and panting heavily.

"Jackie." He breathed out her name as his chest heaved up and down erratically.

"Yes?" She asked him huskily.

"As much as I love all of this sex, we need to take some breaks." He said looking over to her. "I'm friggin' exhausted out of my mind." He continued and she giggled.

"All right. We'll take breaks, but before we do…" She trailed off running her pointer finger down his chest. He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you-" He stopped short when she grinned at him and went under the covers sliding down to his lower body.

Hyde's eyes bulged. _Fuck!_

It was official; The Rocky Horror Picture Show was the best movie ever created.

* * *

**A/N: **You know you love it. Review.


End file.
